Under Open Skies
by College Fool
Summary: Robin the amnesiac tactician is found passed out in a field. But by who, and where? The answer to that, it turns out, makes all the difference.
1. Under Open Skies

Under Open Skies

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

_An amnesiac tactician is found laying in a field. But by who?_

* * *

1: Battlefield

* * *

"We simply can not leave such a beautiful woman in such a desolate place," the first voice in her new life said.

"Of course we could," said another, equally cultured voice said. Then a sigh. "But you won't. Not for a pretty face."

"Cherche, you wound me," returned the first voice. "Do you truly think I would leave anyone alone in a place like this?"

Robin opened her eyes, but paid no attention to the hellish landscape around her. Not to the burnt fields or ruined weapons or sea of corpses that dotted the field.

All she saw, looking up at eyes looking back down at her, was the wyvern. The huge, teeth like daggers, saliva dripping in anticipation, and most of all hungry wyvern.

It saw her stir. It roared. Robin passed out.

* * *

2: Bearings

* * *

"Robin? What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman! And what else?"

Robin, still gripping her head, shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She seemed to sink into herself more when Virion waved aside the rest of her amnesia as if it were trivial. No home, no family, no friends to fall back on… and the war-torn countryside offered little hope either.

Cherche, though more suspicious, was sympathetic. "Maybe it is a mercy," she said. "I know there are things I wish I could forget. Recent things," she said, sharing a look with Virion.

Virion stood up, walked forward, and knelt before the quiet Robin. "It matters not," he said sincerely. "You were found in my lands, my lady, and so you are my responsibility. You will not be forsaken."

Robin looked up, met his eyes for the first time, and gave him a shakey smile. "Thank you," she said. Then, "But… whose kingdom are we in?"

Virion looked uneasy for the briefest of moments. "That is a matter of some dispute," he understated, "but we are in Rosanne. I-"

But Minerva's loud cry interrupted, and Cherche quickly stood. "My lord," she began, "more Imperial soldiers approach."

Virion stood as well. "Then we have little time to mount a defense." He paused, looking back to Robin. "My Lady, you will be safe here. Stay, and we will return for you shortly." Then he left.

Robin watched them leave, and let her eyes wander the battlefield. There was a still usable sword, and here was a dropped spell book…

"A battle, huh?" she asked herself, before picking up her tools and following.

* * *

3: Plans for allies

* * *

"You will be deemed a coward, you know," Cherche pointed out in their counsel of war. "Your people are still willing to fight for you. So are your knights," she said, to the nods of his host.

Or what remained of it, at least. Far more than there might have been, had Lady Robin not been there to direct them. But not enough.

"There is no choice," Virion reaffirmed. "Even if I had another ten of each of you, we could not withstand the Empire. Rosanne is lost no matter what we do. If we are to regain her, we must gain allies. To do that, I must leave."

"Where will you go, My Lord?" one of his knights asked. "Who would be willing to aid us?"

"Someone who is desperate, and whose favor we can earn with the aid we can provide," he said, bringing forth another map of another continent. "Someone like Ylisse."

"Ylisse?" Robin asked, having never heard of it.

"A kingdom much like our own, and in a struggle with its neighbor Plegia. I will go there, offer my assistance to their war, and leverage that into an alliance. If they have any wisdom, they will agree. Valm will be on their doorstep soon enough, after all."

"You will not go alone," Robin vowed. As did one knight, and then another, and then the rest. Cherche just smiled: her presence had never been in doubt.

Virion was visibly moved. Struggling for words, he thanked them. "This will not be in vain," he promised. "I will secure this alliance no matter the cost."

Robin smiled and stepped forward with a map of Valm's ports. "Then we will need to move this army. To do that, we will need ships," she began, "and to slow down the Empire we should-"

* * *

4: Forging alliances

* * *

"We are in your debt, Lord Virion," Frederick the Wary conceded. "Plegia's advance towards the capital might have made it had it not been for your forces."

The Exalted of Ylisse nodded her head in agreement. "My gratitude on behalf of my people and the lives spared can not be expressed in words. My heart also goes to your men who were lost or wounded fighting in our defense."

"My men did their duty, knowing what it is like to lose a home. They would not wish the same on anyone else," Virion said.

Emmeryn nodded, seeing where it was going. "Yes, Valm," she said. "It worries me. If half of what I have heard of the Conqueror is true-"

"We have nothing to fear," Prince Chrom declared. "Not with this warning, and not with Virion's tactician." Brashness gave way to naked admiration. "You should have seen her, Emmeryn: the skill she brought to the field, the way she moved herself into position-"

Emmeryn smiled, indulging his enthusiasm. Virion smiled for different reasons.

"Lady Robin is a jewel of Rosanne, and a magnificent tactician," he praised. "Perhaps you should go speak to her about the next battle- I believe she was quite impressed with your Sheperds, and was thinking of new strategies involving you."

Chrom, ever eager, took the bait hook, line, and sinker. As he left, Frederick the Wary gave Virion a calculating look. Virion ignored him, and instead focused on the Exalt.

"I know that you despise it, My Lady, but war is upon us and greater war will be upon us soon. The Conqueror will stop at no less. We should consider a response-"

* * *

5: The prince that loves her

* * *

Ylisse is a different place than Rossane.

To Robin, Rossane is still a place of blood and fire and constant retreat from civility and culture: it is home to her comrades, but a battlefield to her. It is where she was born, so to speak, and it rests heavily on her… but it is not a place she can imagine in peace. Not yet.

Ylisse is different, and Prince Chrom seems intent on showing her every vision of peace and beauty that she could ever imagine. As borders are fortified, armies rebuilt, and messengers traded with Plegia about the looming Valmese threat, he and the Shepards go on one pretext or another to every corner of the realm, chasing bandits and ending roaming Risen hoards. It is good work, it help hone her skills, and gradually she is getting to know all the Shepherds. Before she knows it, she is dangerously close to being adopted into their family of friends.

It feels so natural she doesn't know why she resists. She laughs with them, she shares their meals, she trusts them and they trust her. Seeing the way they mingle, without regards to class or rank, is intoxicating. Here she is, an amnesiac commoner, with a teenage princess telling her to call her 'sis.' And meaning it! Even Cherche, always prim and proper, seems to mellow in their presence.

And then there is Chrom. He is fast, he is strong, he has a good sword arm and an even better heart, and not unpleasant to look at. He is constantly at her side: their synergy in battle is undeniable, and off the field he is surprisingly easy company. He is always eager to talk over the war map, or share a supper, or show her the next corner of Ylisse.

Cherche listen to her in their tent one night, as she teaches Robin the fine art of needle point. Robin had just finished telling her a story of Chrom's latest intended destination: the holy mountain where Naga herself graces the land with beauty.

Cherche chuckles. "I haven't seen a courting so earnest since Virion first met the Princess of Cho'sin. Shall I tell you about how her brother felt about that little scheme?"

Cherche launches into her tale, but because her eyes are on her work she doesn't see the frown that crosses Robin's pretty face.

* * *

6: Confrontation

* * *

"Did you plan for Chrom to fall for me, or was that just a lucky happenstance in case your own seduction failed?"

She is a bundle of nerves and energy, and for the life of her Robin doesn't know what emotion is strongest. Anger, to be used at such a way? Hurt, to be seen as a pawn? Denial, to come to such a point? Fear, to be confronting the one who took her in and raised her to this station?

Virion flinches. Visibly, enough so that she fears that she knows the truth. Before he can come to words, though, she continues, her own energy pushing her.

"I've heard you," she admits. "I know you've encouraged him to spend time with me. Just as I know you've been spending time with Lissa. Humoring her, flattering her… all but her with kind words and clever attentions. Is this your plan? Propose an alliance in the face of Valm, and seal it through marriage? Am I the bargaining chip for the alliance to reclaim your domain?"

Virion opens his mouth to reply, but she interrupts him. Fear, it seems, is the dominant emotion.

"I-" she begins, and can not look him in the eye. "Virion, I owe you a debt I can never repay. You have been good to me, better than you needed to be, better than I deserved. If you asked me to follow you into the Outrealms, I would do so gladly. If you chose to surrender to Valm, I would trust you. And if you- if you order me to seduce Chrom, to secure your alliance for Rosanne, I-" she chokes, but manages, "I would. I would do that for you."

She looks down, to better hide her tears, and can barely make out her own last words.

"But please," she begs, "don't ask that of me."

* * *

7\. Release

* * *

Virion's response begins not with words, but with movement. Wrapping his arms around her, Virion gives her a soft, chaste hug before stroking her hair. "Dear, sweet, foolish Robin, calm yourself. I would never ask such of thing of you. You misunderstand."

Robin listens from his shoulder, and Virion pays no heed to the wet spot on his sleeve.

"It is true that I know of Chrom's feelings for you. And it is true that I encouraged him, but not for the reasons you suggest. I did so because- well, I did so for you." Robin's breath catches, and he continues.

"I saw how he looked at you, yes, but I also saw how you have looked at him. Your easy camaraderie, your rapid connection… in fact, I was jealous! I simply wished to let nature take its course, whatever it might be. Whatever you might wish it to be. Please believe that I had no other intent."

"Then, the alliance-" Robin begins.

"-was the furthest thing from my mind," Virion claims. "It will succeed in its own right, and not because of a scheme of love and treachery. And let me assure you, my designs on the lovely Lissa are not sinister: her interest is entirely her own, and while I am charmed I do not seek to manipulate her affections. As a nobleman, I will not stoop to such low methods."

He gives a soft, reassuring squeeze, and his voice drops in sincerity. "I only want your happiness, my dear. If that means releasing you from my service to go to another man, I shall do it without hesitation. On my honor as a gentleman, you have my word."

Robin thinks on his words, and calms. Gently pushing out of his arms, she wipes her eyes and lets out a laugh of the suppressed emotion now free.

"I owe you an apology, Virion," she says with a smile, tears still damp on her face. She accepts Virion's gallant offer of a handkerchief.

"Think nothing of it," Virion disclaims. "If anything, it is I who should apologize to you, for not considering how such gestures might be interpreted."

A true gentleman, after all, takes his responsibilities seriously.

* * *

8\. Judgement

* * *

But Robin shakes her head. "No, I mean for more. For doubting you. When you found me, when you took me in… I wondered why. You didn't know my skills, you didn't know me… what was I, but another pretty face? But you took me in, even as your lands fell, and helped me. As I came to know you, I wondered, but now I know why."

"Because I am a gentleman who would never leave a fair lady in such a place?" Virion asks, playing the role of ever-witty flirt.

But Robin shakes her head again, not fooled for a moment. "Because you are a good man. One who would never leave anyone in such a place." She looked at him straight in the eye, with a look of sincerity and conviction. "I could have been a man, or a child, or a crone, and you would have done the same. Because I needed help, and nothing else. That's the sort of person you are. That's why I am proud to follow you."

She stepped towards the door, and gave him a final look. "I promise you, you will see your lands again," she vowed.

The door shut, leaving Virion to ponder what she said. So deep in thought was he, he never heard the door close… or so it seemed, until he called out to the arrival.

"Ah, Cherche my dear," Virion greets. "How much of that did you happen to spy on?"

"All of it," she admitted without shame. "I stood by, in case you really were as much of a cad as you had appeared."

"And bringing your newly sharpened axe with you, no less," Virion noted with feigned mirth.

Cherche smiled her frightening smile. "I find the sound of the grindstone keeps you mindful and pliable," she said… but then softened in tone. "Not that I needed to worry today, though. Not one inappropriate word from your lips."

"A woman in tears is a terrible thing to be dealt with in all seriousness," Virion claimed. "I would never dream of taking advantage of her loyalty."

"No, I suppose you didn't," Cherche conceded. "I, too, owe you an apology. You are a good man, at the end of the day."

Virion, who had enough seriousness for one day, puffed out his chest. "But of course, my dear. The end of the day is just the beginning of the night, and I-"

Cherche rolled her eyes at the flippancy, but smiled.

* * *

9: Invisible Ties

* * *

"I think we have grown too close."

Breaking a man's heart is easy: breaking it gently is not. No matter how she phrases it, Robin doubts this is a battle she can win: Chrom's face already betrays his feelings of surprise and hurt. Her heart twinges already.

"I don't understand," he says. "I thought we were working well together."

"We were. We are. I can't deny it, and won't. But we are forgetting who we are: you are a sovereign prince, and I am sworn to the service of another man of another man of another kingdom."

"Is this about rank?" Chrom asks. "Because I don't care about that. I never have. Robin, I-"

She holds up her hand to stop him. "Please," she asks, "don't say it. Don't make this harder. I've already thought on this long enough to know my answer won't change."

"Then at least tell me why," Chrom challenges. "What convinced you that we- that it couldn't work?"

"Loyalty," she says, and that one word covers it all. "You are loyal to your country. I am loyal to my own lord, and he to his. It is a conflict of interest that I won't put you through. When your war is over, I will be returning to our own… and if you and Ylisse are to come along, it should be for the right reasons."

"Fighting against Valm is the right reason," Chrom asserts, still brash and well intentioned. "Everyone knows the Conqueror is a threat. That's good enough."

"Perhaps," Robin concedes, "but fighting the Conqueror for love is not. If you… if you courted me, and I said yes, and then you went to war for Rosanne, your people wouldn't understand."

"I don't care," says Chrom. "It would still be worth it. All of it."

Robin disagrees, but only thinks fonder of him for it. "Think with your head, not your heart. Your people would see the war as you fighting for me, and not you fighting for them. They would turn on you, as surely as the Plegians are turning on the Mad King." She smiles, sadly. "I won't let you be a Pariah in your own country. I won't. I care too much about you. Go, find a wife you can love, and be happy. Please."

Chrom, in a moment of maturity, realizes the futility of resistance. "And obviously you would never marry me and give up Rossane." Robin says nothing, and that was enough. Chrom somehow smiles. "I may not like it, but I understand. One question, though," he asks, and Robin nods.

"Do you… do you love Virion instead?"

Robin considers it in perfect seriousness.

"Not in that way. Not now, at least."

"Good," Chrom says. "Then I still have a chance… after we liberate Rossane."

She has nothing to say after that.

* * *

10\. Resolution

* * *

"This… this is the place. Right here."

Two horses stand in an empty field. The ravages of the recent battle leave it a hellscape, but-

"It's as beautiful as I remember."

The second horseman looks around and raises an eyebrow. "You have a funny idea of beautiful, mother. Have you been spending too much time with Aunt Cherche again?"

Robin laughs. "I must have, to call you cute every morning."

Her son makes a face, and Robin laughs again. The son turns back to view the field. "You told me about this place a lot, in the future. My future, I mean. Yet I can't remember it outside of the times I spent with you."

"And I can't remember it all, except for those first frantic weeks. How did I get here? Why was I here? And why can't I remember?"

The son shifts his horse closer to his mother, in shared sympathy. "We'll figure it out, mother."

Robin shakes the cobwebs out of her mind. "We will… later. We still have a war to finish."

Robin takes one last look around at the land that is, if not her home, her birthplace.

"Still… it's good to be back."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

Author Notes:

A short piece held on for far too long because it was intended to be part of a series that never materialized. The framing device was 'Robin is first found by someone else,' with a series of other people finding the tactician and a brief look at possible butterflies or ideas that might have thrown into the plot. It was never meant to be comprehensive, but I could also never complete any other pairs.

Obviously this one centered around 'Robin wakes up in Rosanne.' I tried to keep it to 10 pieces, but that meant cutting out some stuff. Didn't quite build up the Cherche friendship/sisterhood dynamic like I wanted, but the intent was that they'd share sentiment of knowing both the silly and the serious side of Virion, and be resolved to help him as faithful and loyal supporters (despite annoyance).


	2. Altnernative Ideas

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

_An amnesiac tactician is found in an empty field. But by who?_

* * *

Since they'll never be written by me, I'll just leave the short sketch of other ideas of who found who, and what direction those might have gone. If you, the reader, ever wish to write based off of any of these or the general conceit... please, by all means. I'd love to see them.

* * *

'Common Mornings': Robin is found by Donnel, who sets out to take the amnesiac to the capital in hopes of finding someone who knows Robin. Along the way they are met and assisted by the lower born of the Shepards, from Vaike to Miriel to Anna to Stahl/Sully/Kellam, who join the pair on their trip. Without any luck or leads to go on, but having earned the respect and admiration of the Shepherds for how they stood up to bandits and helped out the people of the land, Robin and Donnel are both recruited into the Shepherds.

* * *

'Noble Noon': Robin is found by Ricken and Maribelle, who take him/her in as an act of noble charity. Robin enters society as a servant of one or the other to pay them back, and eventually enters the Shepherds when he/she helps Ricken save Maribelle. Most notable in that, as 'thanks' and out of personal loyalty to them, Robin deliberately match-makes Ricken-Lissa and Chrom-Maribelle in order to raise their status. While Robin still becomes Chrom's tactician, they are even more remembered for the political alliances (ie, strategic matchmaking) that end up tying the allies together in the post-war. By the end, Ricken and Maribelle are themselves trying to arrange a marriage to Robin, over his/her protests of class barriers.

* * *

'Perfect Skies': (Male) Robin is found by the Pegasus Knights Cordelia and Sumia while out on patrol. Robin falls in love with flight, and Sumia, at first ride, and after Philia recognizes his tactical abilities Robin is actually first recruited by the Ylisse military even as Sumia leaves for the Shepherds. Robin, the new newest recruit of the Pegasus Knights (who can't even fly) bonds with Cordelia as platonic best friends, and together they play an important role in spoiling the initial invasion attempt by Plegia and saving the Pegasus Knights. Cordellia finally catches Chrom's eye, and as thanks she vows to help Robin catch Sumia's. The war continues, but with the Pegasus Knights in force the Plegian invasion stalls out and looks likely to lead to a cease fire.

* * *

'Rising Sun': Robin is found by Say'ri and Yen'fey, shortly before Walhart's invasion. Say'ri has no ulterior motives for helping, but Yen'fey takes the opportunity to subtly cultivate Robin as a loyal and uncompromised aid/supporter for Say'ri to be able to rely upon after his impending betrayal. The biggest divergence is that Robin is clever enough to catch on to Yen'fey's true motivations, and play along with it. When Chrom and Co arrive (after a much worse war with Plegia), the Resistance is doing far better, has already recruited Tiki, and Yen'fey's sacrifice is averted. Robin, famed as the faithful tactician, marries either Say'ri or Yen'fey after the Dynasty reasserts itself.

* * *

'Plegian Sun': Robin is found by Gregor in the desert of Plegia. Played a bit like Lyn's discovery of the tactician, in that they make a mercenary-tactician combo and run around in Plegia, recruiting various characters (Nowi, Henry, Tharja) in advance. The big divergence is that they run across Libra's ill-fated mission to rescue the Exalt, and rescue it in exchange for their contract. Between Libra's group, Tharja opening some doors from the inside, and the Shepherds providing a distraction, Gregor and Robin become famous (and rich) for rescuing Emmeryn while riding the back of a dragon (Nowi). However, the War with Plegia has no neat conclusion without Emmeryn's sacrifice. This is good for mercenaries like them, so it's good-bad news.

* * *

'Timeless Clouds': Robin is found in the present by Laurent, who came back in the past further than Lucina. Laurent, realizing that history is already changing, tries to get Robin to Ylisse and to Chrom in order to make things predictable (and thus exploitable) again. In the process they stumble across and find most of the future children. By the time they arrive, history is already in a paradox: not only has Robin not been around to help steer some of the original parent couplings, but Robin has fallen in love with one of the Children. Laurent (and Lucina, when she arrives) are left to wonder what is left of the future they came from, and whether they should do away with the non-intervention all together.

* * *

'Blood Red Skies': Robin is found by Walhart the Conqueror, and quickly becomes Walhart's other (better) tactician. Played a bit on Walhart's 'peace through conquest' idea- the war between Plegia and Ylisse serves as the rational/justification for Walhart's plan to end all borders, and eliminate the religions. After all, if there's no one left to fight and no one who could challenge Valm, peace will be achieved... right? The divergences- massive. Robin successfully captures Say'ri unharmed (who serves as hostage and indebted leverage for Yen'fey), helps kill Basilo, and so on. Walhart wins everything, basically- even refuses to kill Robin when the whole 'Avatar of Grima' thing comes up, and instead steamrolls Plegia. Chrom and the Shepherds are the last to fall, and Lucina watches from afar with torn emotions: her father is dead once more, but Grima has been stopped and the world is safe under the impartial tyranny of the conqueror. Walhart and Robin, musing that people always need an outside enemy to unite against, consider the prospect of invading the outrealms in order to defeat Grima (and Naga) of other realms.

* * *

'New Moon': Robin is found by his father, Validar, and Validar's new hire/minion Gaius shortly before the assassination attempt. Validar makes the mistake of tasking his new hire, Gaius, to watch over Robin in the final stages of preparation. Robin so clearly doesn't know any better and is being exploited in his/her trust that Gaius not abandons the assasination mission in advance (after a tip-off), but absconds with Robin as well. Basically a foil/contrast piece between two criminals and disreputable men, Validar (who abuses trust and claims his cause his noble) and Gaius (who despite being open about being a criminal, is noble and selfless and saves Robin from going down a bad road.)

* * *

'Madder Skies': Robin is found by Mad King Gangrel, who holds onto Robin as leverage in his internal power squabbles with Validar and Aversa over the Grimleal. Robin is darker for it all, especially memories of the Crusade against Plegia, but he also puts Gangrel on a smarter track for Gangrel's real goal of opposing Walhart down the line (and, after that, keeping Validar from destroying the world). Less destroying Ylisse by war, more humiliating and roping it into a bitter alliance. The Exalt Hostage Crisis/quasi-war resolves not with a suicide but with a pro-forma arranged marriage between Robin (Gangrel's appointed heir) and the Royal Family to mark a military pact to fight Valm. Emmeryn isn't happy by any means, but the threat of imminent outright war (which Ylisse would clearly lose) forces her to go along with it. Robin is sent as representative/promised spouse/hostage/tactician for the Shepherds, obviously hated, but this is just part of Robin and Gangrel's plan to keep Robin safe from Validar and his plans for armegeddon. Gangrel and Robin are resolved to save the world, even if it hates them for it- but by the end, Gangrel and Robin are both making friendships and being caught by the invisible ties that could ruin their deliberate antagonisms.

* * *

'Starless Night': Robin is found by Morgan, both amnesiacs waking up together in Morgan's Temple. After making to Ferox in time for the Arena tournament, the two decide to fight on both sides of the fight in order to find new leads. Morgan is recruited by Chrom as the Shepherd's tactician, and Robin finds a lead when Lucina recognizes him/her. When Morgan is revealed to have the mark of the Exalt, and thus part of the Royal Family (and probably a bastard of the previous Exalt), heads spin and Morgan angsts on how Robin could her parent. (Spoiler: Time travel is involved.) Ultimately, Lucina's future-past is revealed early, and with it everything is up in the air.

* * *

'Endless Horizons': Robin is found by Basillo, Olivia, and Lon'qu on one of Basillo's adventures. Robin joins the group of 'misfits taken under Basillo's wing', and is key to Basillo's victory in the tournament. Basillo still decides to help out Chrom and Ylisse, but now plays a more assertive role. Basillo's character is more of the focus, particularly on his habit of taking in rough diamonds with social issues and letting them grow and become better and more confident people. The divergence is less happy- moved to being more active and motivated, Basillo seriously tries to take out Walhart. He dies (for real this time), but also takes Walhart with him. Lon'qu, Olivia, and Robin mourn with drinks and smiles, and are clearly grown enough to continue and thrive out from under his shadow.

* * *

'Darkest Night': Robin is found by Lucina and Owain in the Bad Future, amnesiac after having disappeared without a trace for years. The return of the legendary tactician, coinciding with Grima's mysterious disappearance, is hailed as a miracle and hope returns. But Grima's apprentices are desperately looking for their Master, and Lucina is still fated to holding the Avatar at swordpoint at least once more...

* * *

Author Notes:

And that's it. Way too many hours were sunk into edits and rewrites and abandoned attempts. I don't normally just post idea snippets, but whateves. I'm more of an idea person myself. If you liked the first chapter, or any of these ideas, please review. If you want to use any of these for your own piece, please just let me know when you do- not for permission, but so that I can see it.

With this finally done and out of the way, hopefully I can focus on other things... or, who knows. Maybe they'll just be posted as idea bits as well. Design seems to be more of a hobby than execution anyway.


End file.
